


Did you know...?

by poleposition



Series: Mutants AU [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Valentino and the academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poleposition/pseuds/poleposition
Summary: In a world where mutants are not so uncommon, Celestino wished he had one of the cooler powers.
Relationships: Celestino Vietti & Marco Bezzecchi
Series: Mutants AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033758
Kudos: 5





	Did you know...?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first piece of writing I have posted since around 2015, so if you have any feedback or advice feel free to share. Enjoy :)

In a world where mutants are not so uncommon, Celestino wished he had one of the cooler powers. His friends had been blessed with wings, fire and the ability to teleport anywhere in the world. He had gotten stuck with an ability that wasn't cool, it wasn't even useful. 

Celestino had been born with the gift of claircognizance. It sounded much more fun that it was. The ability to randomly know pieces of information at random times. Sometimes it was overwhelming and it had let to him being the subject of many jokes at school. 

The first time Celestino's ability acted up around the academy, he ran away and hid, just begging for his mouth to stop moving. Useless fact after useless fact poured out of his brain. Valentino found him eventually, folded up under a bed, muttering and hands clamped over his ears. The older man had held him close, listening to the information he had to share and countering them with calming words.

Thanks to Valentino's help and lesson's at the academy, Celestino was now much more in control of his claircognizance and rarely found himself in over his head. It allowed him to focus his mind on riding and absorbing the information he actually needed to know.

So, when the dreaded "Did you know...?" slipped from his mouth whilst chatting to a girl in the paddock, he fought to keep his composure and clear his mind, just like he was taught to. 

"Did you know...?" He could feel it slipping from his grasp. The girl he had been talking to, now glared as he shared his new knowledge at a faster rate. This hadn't happened to Celestino in so long that he was rooted to the spot, growing hot as his face turned red. He tried to stutter out an apology between some facts, but it fell on deaf ears. The girl now clearly scanning the paddock for a reason to leave.

"Cele?" 

Marco. Someone who could help him. The moment the words left Celestino's mouth, realisation dawned on Marco's face. Pity. Celestino felt sick.

The girl had taken this opportunity to flee the scene, the snide look back over her shoulder leaving Celestino no doubt that they wouldn't be speaking again.

"Did you know...?" As his frustration grew, so did his ability and his need to scream. This was quickly building into one of his worst attacks in years.

"Deep breaths, yeah? Like Valentino taught you." Marco held his arms tight, keeping eye contact. His grip hurt, but it grounded him as his breathing got more difficult and his head lighter.

Marco cast a quick look around the paddock and Celestino began to sway at the realisation so many people could see him. Marco wrapped an arm around the younger boy and led him to the motorhomes, hoping to run into Valentino, or even Baldassarri, with his ability to calm people down. However, the place was empty and Marco could only lead Celestino, who was now verging on hysterics, to his own motorhome. 

He gently placed Celestino on the sofa, the boy instantly pulling his knees up to his chest. Even though Marco hadn't been alone with Celestino in this state before, he knew the basics of what was helpful. Knowing he had exactly what he was looking for, but not sure where, Marco tore through his wardrobe, eventually finding what he was after.

When he returned to Celestino, he was still muttering, tears streaming down his face. Marco knelt next to him, reaching to take the youngers cap off and then fought to pull his jacket off whilst he continued to rock.

For Celestino, the world currently consisted of nothing more than the knowledge in his head. His throat burned as he continued to speak. He couldn't hear anything beyond his own voice. Covering his ears was no use in stopping it. His wanted to rip his skin off, the roughness of his clothes only adding to the sensory overload.

Marco wrapped a silky smooth blanket around Celestino, easing the scratchiness of Celestino's skin. He cocooned the younger as well as he could, like he had seen Valentino do before, and then pulled Celestino tightly into his arms. His fingers ran through Celestino's short curls, the boy relaxing slightly.

Celestino felt himself be pulled back from a cliff edge, but it still wasn't enough to slow his mind. And just as he realised it wasn't enough, he was right back on that edge.

Marco could also tell it wasn't working and was at a loss. It was hurting him seeing his friend in so much pain.

There was only one thing left for Marco to try, but he was uncertain. He didn't often use his abilities on other people, especially when they are upset. But, as Celestino began to shake, Marco knew he had to try.

Worried that they could end up falling off the sofa, Marco lifted Celestino up and headed towards the bed. Preparing himself, Marco pulled the boy into a strong embrace, making sure Celestino's eyes were covered. Then he focused on the energy streaming off of Celestino.

He screwed his eyes up tight, his ability slowly turning that energy into a white brightness. Marco could feel the light pouring out of Celestino and soaking into his body. It began as a tingle in the tips of his toes, slowly crawling up his legs, then inching up his torso. By the time it had reached his head it burned, Celestino had so much energy to give. He was thankful that he had long ago discovered that this burning was internal only, and in this form he posed no threat to his loved ones.

Marco cracked open his eyes to check on his friend. Celestino glowed softly, he no longer shook or cried, though his murmurings still remained. Marco's fingers gently sifted through Celestino's short locks again, this time having more of the desired effect, the younger snuggling into his chest. He anxiously monitored Celestino's movements, terrified of the consequence of taking too much energy, a banished memory trying to force its way into his thoughts.

When the final "Did you know...?" was uttered and Celestino fell silent, Marco shut off his access to the energy. That which he had absorbed still burned inside, but that was not his main concern now. He didn't want to run the risk of dispersing too much energy in one go.

With the silence now falling, Marco had thought Celestino had fallen asleep, but the young man did eventually pull away, peeking his head out from the blanket he was still wrapped up in.

"Thank you." Celestino was blushing a bright red. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm so stupid. I don't know how I let it happen. Valentino is going to be so disappointed." He pulled the blanket up to cover his face as he sighed.

"Don't apologise. That's what friends are for." Marco tugged the fabric back down, pleased to see a small smile looking back at him. "And Valentino will never be disappointed with you. Ever."

"But I lost control."

"Everyone does."

"You don't. Valentino doesn't." Celestino shuffled a bit, still in Marco's hold, to avoid eye contact.

"That's not true!" Celestino re-initiated eye-contact, just to raise an eyebrow. "I lost control in Mugello. I burnt through my gloves and almost set a marshal on fire after I crashed." He was being made acutely aware of just how much control he was exerting at this very moment. 

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Celestino yawned, sheepishly. Marco chuckled lightly.

"Get some sleep Celestino," The younger shook his head. "Yes. Sleep now, talk later."

"What about you?" Celestino reached out for his hand. "I know what this means." Marco's hand was bright white, the colour of the energy he had absorbed. "Your face is pale too." He poked at Marco's cheek.

"It's fine." Celestino frowned. "Honestly." Celestino frowned harder. "Sleep first. Then I'll sort it out." Marco knew he himself wouldn't be able to sleep like this, but Celestino looked ill and needed a nap more than he needed to disperse energy. Seeing that the boy was still going to argue, he came up with a solution. "When you wake up, we'll find Pecco and if we're lucky he'll be up for some fun with the energy. Sound good?"

"Ok. If you're sure its fine..."

"I am."

Celestino got himself comfy, content to carry on using Marco as his pillow. "You're the best Marco."


End file.
